Rio Reunion
by RumRunnersIsle
Summary: The prelude to Unthinkable Another Han story of mine, A lot of romance in later chapters, , follow the family through the job in Rio.. Lots of action. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated anything inna while, but I've got enough good reviews to write about Han and Alyssa from the beginning :D this is starting in Rio, because admittedly, I haven't watched the previous FF in about a year..Im kind of playing around with the plot right now…any suggestions?**

** Some Character BG: Alyssa is 5'1 so, she's pretty short. She has reddish blonde hair, and is very hyper and eccentric. Alyssa isn't really Dom's sister, his parents took her in after their friends died in a car wreck, Alyssa was their daughter. She's spent the last 4 years in Seoul Korea because when she was 18 she had gotten in a huge mess with the cops and downtown gangs. Dom wanted her to have a shot since she is younger than Mia and himself. He sent her to Seoul to study at a university, and he had friends there to keep an eye on her.**

** However, he knew she was perfect for the next heist, and their 'family' misses her, so now she gets to make an entrance at 22…( End Character BG)**

Alyssa stared out the plane window and breathed out loudly. The glass began to steam up and she drew a smiley face in it. She was so excited she could barely contain herself. Her brother Dominic Toretto, THE Dom Toretto wanted her to fly out to Brazil and team up with him for what he called a 'fun time'. With her family, she knew that fun really wasn't far off. She thought about who could possibly show up to this little reunion…

**Alyssa's POV**

Why can't I be there yet? Twelve hours on a plane is enough to make anybody go insane!

Just then the pilot came on the loud speaker and announced our arrival into Brazil's airways…

"Finally!" I twisted my head to look out the window at the sand and beaches below. The plane gently careened to the right, and I smacked my head into the window. :/ Go figure that would happen to me.

We landed and yadda yadda….

I stepped off of the plane, throwing my carryon bag across my chest and quickly tossed on my sunglasses. It was brighter than I had ever dreamed it would be, and hotter, MUCH hotter. I looked around, where was my welcoming committee? My friends that I haven't seen since I was a teenager? My siblings? NO ONE! I frantically walked around seeing no one, not even a race car. I sat on the curb outside of the airport. "Great, this is gonna be such a good trip."

As I said this, an engine roared off in the distance, and it seemed to be getting closer. There is only one car in the world that is that obnoxious and powerful, a 1970 charger. I smiled and jumped to my feet as soon as I saw a black dot getting closer and closer. However, it didn't look like he was going to stop, which is when I heard the cop car's sirens blaring and coming in hot behind him. I quickly stepped onto the sidewalk and watched Dom smile at me and turn the corner. I shrugged. Point is he knows I'm here, so he's got to be sending SOMEONE to get me.

My phone rang and I answered it. Of course it was him.

"What'd you do now bro?" I asked nonchalantly

Dom laughed and replied "I had to make a special run, your sister needed some electronics to fix the computer."

"Ohh I see, so yeah who's coming to get me since no doubt you have Hell after you?"

More Laughter…. "I'm sending Han, you remember him…be nice and I'll see you as soon as I can get these pigs turned into bacon."

I laughed and began to answer "But it's gonna be weird seeing him…" He hung up on me. Greattt.

I decided to go to the vending machine and get a pop and wait for Han to come find my ass. I haven't seen him since he bailed me out of trouble before I got sent to Korea. He's a little older than me, so we kind of had a strange relationship. I never gave him much thought since he was my brother's friend. I always sort of thought of him as one of the family and nothing more. But now I was nervous, I'm sure it won't be that weird, I hope. In fact I've been nervous about seeing everybody again, how would they all react to seeing me again?

I heard someone talking in a completely American accent and pretty much knew who it was, but since I was enjoying my pop, I sat at the bench and waited for him to notice the only blonde girl in the place.

"Hey Princess." I heard him say and stifled a giggle when I saw Han. He looked so out of place in Brazil, despite his best efforts. He had on a wife beater and Hawaiian button down shirt, and dark jeans. I mean jeans in this weather! He has to be crazy! Granted he did look great though. He waved and ran over.

"Hey short stuff, I haven't seen you in a while."

"When was the last time we talked, my way to the airport?"

He grabbed the chair next to me "Looks like things have come full circle then."

I nodded. "So who's all here for this little get together?"

He grabbed my pop out of my hands and took a sip "Well, there's me, you. Dom, and Mia…"

"Obviously Han! Who else?"

"Tej, someone named Giselle, someone else name Roman, he's Brian's friend."

"Is Brian gonna be there?"

"Obviously, why wouldn't he be? Brian and Mia are engaged you know that right?"

My eyes got wide "They're what?"

He nodded sagely "Yup, going on a year now I think." He took out a bag of snacks and began eating them all.

I took another sip of my pop again and handed him the rest. "What about you?"

He shook his head, "Not really looking ya know? This life kind of keeps you from doing anything other than driving and modding up cars."

"Yeah I hear that. It gets lonely after a while." We both sighed and then he cleared his throat and stood up. "We should probably go see what the gang is up to, other flights are coming in and we don't want to be late for the party."

We got up and he grabbed my suitcases. I followed him to his car, Pure American muscle, a 1969 Shelby Mustang. I had a mustang once too, it was yellow, same model same year. He threw my suitcase in the backseat and I copied. Then I slid into the passenger seat and admired the very modern looking stereo. I raised an eyebrow and looked at him. He grinned back "I need something intense and loud when we're pulling off jobs." I nodded and looked through his CD holder attached to the visor above my head. They were all blank.

"Umm Han?"

"I don't know what's on most of them, just cruising music, don't touch them though, I have them sorted."

I shook my head and began to doze off.

**Alyssa's Dream:**

I looked at Han from the back of the cop car and shrugged. I needed a miracle this time. He looked cool and casual, as he usually did when one of us got caught, or hurt. He turned back to the officers and tried to talk to them politely, even though they were being very rude, and loud. He gestured towards me again and chuckled. He took out a large wad of money, leafed through it and handed it to the cops. They nodded and pulled me out of the car. "You're free to go on a warning, if I ever catch you on my turf again, I will not be afraid to shoot you." I nodded and ran into Han's arms.

"Dom's not gonna find out is he?"

He sighed and pulled me into the passenger seat of his car, mine was no doubt being impounded. He started the car and looked at me "Dom is going to have to find out about this Lyss, You almost jeopardized us both, your car is gone, and I'm out 250 bucks, which is cheap considering the situation..."  
>I cringed into the seat, he always made me feel dumb when I did stuff like this. "At least you're not hurt." Is all he said. That was the night Dom went ape shit and decided to send me to Korea.<p>

**End Dream**

I opened my eyes slowly and sleepily stretched, I smacked Han in the head. "Geez princess I didn't think a bomb could have woken you up." I looked around, we were parked somewhere.

"Han what are we doing here?"

"I thought that you'd want to hang out a little before we re-meet the family."

"What really is going on Han? Spare me the details."

Well, our favela was raided, so Brian called me as the cops were pulling up and said to meet them at the races tonight." I nodded and yawned.

"What time is it?"

"About 5:00, so we've got some time to burn."

"I slept a half an hour?"

"Yeah you were dead asleep I was worried you were never going to wake up again, and you were talking in your sleep."

"What did I say?" I asked turning as red as my shirt.

"Well, it sounded a lot like, Han, Han, Han."

"I was not saying that!"

He laughed "You're right, you said my name a lot though, and you sounded worried, what were you dreaming about Lyss?"

"My last full night in the US."

"Ahh, that's why you sounded so upset with me."

I nodded. "You were always there to pull my ass out of trouble, and yet you get me shipped to Korea."

"I did it for your own good, you needed to get away, take a breather, relax a little."

"I was 18, and you guys were all I had."

"We were threatened at gun point by the police, and your brother had so much going on that he couldn't leave it."

"I guess you're right, and thanks to you I developed a love of Asians, it was a learning experience wasn't it?"

"If only." He sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair. It was getting awfully shaggy I noted. My stomach growled loudly and I laughed.

"Hungry?" He asked a smirk on his face.

"Maybe just a little bit."

"I know a great burger place around here."

"Han I've been eating rice and noodles for the past 4 years…"

"I know, but think of it as a cultural transition."

I smiled. "Alright, let's go get some fat food."

"Fat?"

"It's what me and my friends called fast food."

"So you did eat it there?"

"…Sometimes…all the time…"

He just shrugged and started the car. I loved the engine. He drove straight to a McDonald's.

"Great burger place huh Han?"

"It is."

He raised his eyebrows at me and got out of the car. I followed him.

We ordered quarter pounders and cheese and what not…

We ate in almost complete silence, the hum of the joint was all that interrupted our non-conversation.

"You're a great conversational partner, really. I said smiling.

He had to laugh at this and the shrugged. After he chewed his food for what seemed like an eon he looked at me and said in the most monotone of expressions "I don't want to be YOUR partner. I laughed and walked away to throw my garbage in the trash can. I walked back and he handed me his tray.

"Always the gentleman eh Han?"

He nodded. "We should probably make our way over to the races, it's our job tonight to win you a car, so no messing around."

I grinned like an idiot and he cocked an eyebrow at me. "What is so funny?"

"If you didn't notice you were talking to Alyssa Toretto, and of course I'm going to goof around and win a car. Being good at these things are in my genes you know."

"Do you need to get changed or something before we go, because you still smell like an airport?" He asked smirking.

I made an O face and smelled myself, I guess I do smell pretty rank. I nodded and grabbed my suitcase out of the car and put it on the trunk.

"Hey watch it, I just got that painted."

I shrugged and looked through my bags. Tight ripped jeans, a white tight tank top, a vest to go over it, and bright pink heels is the outfit of choice.

"Ready to go? He asked. I nodded and bounced up and down in my seat.

We finally hit the races. Everywhere there were beautiful cars, and guys. I'm in Heaven. We got out and Han propped the hood up to look at the engine for a minute, then he closed it. I took the opportunity to stray a little.

He grabbed my arm and led me back to the Mustang. I sat on the hood. "I'm 22, let me go walk around, it's all so bright and shiny I can't help myself. Besides, I have to find a car for you to race for remember?" He shrugged and let go.

"Right, hey, I just got a text from Dom, they're coming soon, so don't be gone too long."

I nodded and began to walk towards a 1969 Camaro, it was black with a red pinstripe down either side of the car. I was drooling. Then I saw the guy, he was gorgeous. He walked over to me and smiled

"Like what you see huh?"

"…Uhuhh." Truthfully I didn't know if he was talking about the car or himself, but both were beautiful.

"I'm Jiyong, Kwon Jiyong, what's your name?"

"I'm Alyssa Toretto."

"You here with anybody?" He asked moving closer.

"yeah just that geezer sitting on the Mustang."

"Which one?" I followed his gaze, and saw about 5 guys and 2 girls crowded around Han, and I knew that they finally showed up.  
>"The Asian one."<p>

He laughed, "Got a thing for us huh?"

I blushed. "Maybe just a little, but he's like family."

"Ohh I see, who are all those other people?"

"Family I haven't seen in 4 years."

"Do you mind if I get your number?" He asked. I nodded and typed it in his phone.

"Now excuse me while I make an ass of myself."

He nodded and laughed.

I jumped up and started jogging. "DOM! MIA!"

They turned and I came crashing into them.

They smiled.

"Hey Lyss!" Mia yelled hugging me.  
>Dom smiled "Hey, Han here was telling me that you're pretty confident about this job huh?"<p>

"Ohh Yess."

"First you need a car Squirt." Said Tej walking up.

"Tej!"

"Hey baby girl, Han been taking care of you?"

"He fed me.."

"Thats good enough, now which car are you thinking about taking?"

I looked over at the Camaro and sighed, not today. I then looked and saw something verrrryy rare in Brazil. A 1994 Rx-7. Purple and black, and a girl, who looked like a bitch sitting on the hood.

"Piece of cake. I grinned evilly.

**A/N: Okayy, here's the first chappie, it's a lil long.. oh well. Tell me if it's acceptable enough :D lol ohh and btw: Kwon Jiyong is actually a Korean popstar ( G Dragon.) I've been kind of obsessed so I had to put him in it..remember Han and Alyssa are a lil non- romantic until Japan :D if youre curious about GD, look up she's gone by him :D orr, baby Goodnight, he's the littler guy 3**


	2. The Chase

**A/N Thanks everybody for commenting! They're what keeps me writing! So I'm hoping no one is too OOC yet… anyways, R&R and I'll keep writing! Thanks! Much Love! (Sorry bout the long hiatus )**

I pulled myself out of Tej's arms and nodded to Han

"You ready to do this?"

"I promised I'd win you a car right?" He slid off the hood of the car and put away the Chexmix he was eating. I grabbed his arm and started walking towards the Mazda. The girl on the car turned her head to see me and Han approaching. We made eye contact and then she turned back to her friend and whispered something.

"You'll be asking me to teach you how to drift after this won't you? Han asked running his hand through his hair. We walked up to the hood of the car.

"Of course I will." I whispered back, then I turned my attention to the bitch on the hood.

"What you got in that thing?" I asked stepping forward, trying my best not to look like a kid in a candy store.

"Why would I show you, and why are you looking at my ride? You look like you can't even afford your own."

I shrugged. "Exactly why my friend Han and I are here right now."

"You think you can win my car?" She asked laughing.

I nodded and stood quietly staring daggers at her face.

"I tell you what, if either of you win my car, I'll throw in Julio's fuzzy dice too, but if I win, I'll take your ride." She said pointing at Han.

"When do we start?" Asked Han nonchalantly.

"Now." The girl said as she got in her car. "5th street in cinco minutos."

Han and I walked back over to his Mustang and he got inside. "Piece of cake." He muttered and drove away. I wanted to go too! What is he doing leaving me here like this?

The gang all laughed as I watched in horror as Han left to go win me a car. I was of course being sarcastic! I wanted to win the car, or at least watch him win it! But no, I'm stuck at this little reunion while Han is racing. I felt so left out and unloved.

Dom clapped a hand on my back. "So you excited about your new car? "

I just shrugged and laughed. "So when are we talking about this huge job you have us all coming here for?

"Tomorrow, for now let's just enjoy family, beer, and cars."

"Sounds like Heaven to me Dom."

We all sat around, talking and laughing. We were catching up on everyone's new choices of cars, who's been stealing what, and who has been arrested recently. I grabbed my Corona and popped off the lid just as I was about to take a sip I saw Han speeding up with the pink-slip hanging out his window. I laughed and ran up to the car.

"I take it you won?"

He sat there and lifted his arms to the ceiling and stretched. "Get in and we'll go get it." He grunted.

I nodded and hopped in practically bouncing up and down in my seat for the five minute drive. (Han sped the entire time,)

We pulled up behind an abandoned garage and there, sitting under a street light was MY car!

I jumped out before Han even stopped the car and dashed over to it. I Began to admire the paint, and the body kit. This girl put a lot of work into this car.

I heard the crunch of gravel and turned to see Han approaching.

"She's all yours, but don't think you're getting this baby for free. If I ever need you for a job, you better be there."

I smiled "Of course I'll be there, we're family right?"

He ran a hand through his hair, and I swear I heard him mutter "I'd feel weird." But I can't be sure.

As he turned to go get the keys from his car we heard more crunching gravel. Pulling up about ten feet from Han's car was a jet black Avenger.

"I really hope you know them." I said walking to cover his left flank should anything happen.

Two huge, and I mean huuge Hispanic looking guys walked out of the car. They were your everyday scumbags. They had prison tattoos, and shaved heads and a crow bar in each hand….This was gonna be soo fun.

"Don't be silly, I don't associate myself with tools." Han said pulling out his snacks. How could he have an appetite at a time like this? These guys meant business!

They were speaking too fast for me to pick up much of what they were saying, but I thought I heard them say Muerto. Thanks to High school level Spanish class, I know for a fact that that means DEAD. (I know they speak Portuguese down there)))

"Han…" I whispered trying to yank him towards my Rx-7.

"Hold up princess, let's see what they want." I gave him the look of "What the hell do you mean?" and quickly shook it off to put on my poker face. They stopped five feet from us appraising Han's mustang before turning to stare us down. I clicked my heel on the ground and waited for them to make the first move. After about three minutes of awkward silence they spoke.

The one in the white wife beater spoke first. "You two don't look like you're from around here."

I rolled my eyes and couldn't help but be a smart ass. "Really what tipped you off? The fact that he's Asian, or that I'm White?"

"Don't get smart Chika." The one I the black wife beater spat. (They match, cliché huh)?

Then they turned to Han, "Control your bitch." All he did was nod, can you believe that? NOD?

I was fuming on the inside now. Han wasn't even going to defend me? Andd I'm not HIS bitch! Im nobody's!

"Lyss, why don't you go sit in your car while I talk to these nice gentlemen here?" He threw me the keys and I just spit on the ground as close to them as I could before I walked off to the Mazda.

I opened the door, and flopped inside. But I kept the door open in case there was a problem and Han needed me. Granted I'm 5'1 but I'm a Toretto damn it!

~~~Han's POV~~~~~

I listened as Alyssa stomped off to her car as I stared down the men in front of me. I grabbed another handful of snacks and ate. I had to come off as relaxed. That, I've realized is the only way to get respect from people like this.

The one in the white wife beater cleared his throat and spoke again.

"Nice car you have there." He nodded over towards Alyssa.

I shrugged "Kind of weird for Brazil, but she seems to like it."

"That car belongs to a friend of ours."

"Not anymore." I sighed this guy was definitely going to be difficult.

"Maria, is a sore loser. If you give us back the car no one needs to get hurt."

I just kept staring at them. I saw a movement out of the corner of my eye, the other man had begun to move his crowbar around. Intimidating, really.

"I have the pink slip, so technically it's my car."

The two men look at each other. "Reyes, I mean Maria is very attached to that car."

Reyes I think Dom mentioned something about him on the phone before I got here. These guys were doing favors for the most powerful man in Brazil, meaning something important is in that car, and Maria is a friend of Reyes'. I had to get Alyssa and that car back to Dom.

~~Alyssa's {POV}~~

The two men began to look very menacing. Han looked so small compared to the two of them. They turned away from Han and I strained my ear to listen. They began to speak among themselves, pretty confident that neither of us knew Spanish ((Portuguese)). I heard carro though, and knew right then and there that this car was important to them. I also heard that guy mess up on the name Maria and say Reyes, something fishy is going on here.

Must… get car… back to Dom. And take care of Han for once. I snuck out of the car and slid along the building to get as close to Han as I could. They were still talking and finally the men had had it with Han. The leader grabbed Han by his collar and threatened him with a fate worse than death.

The other man began to move closer to Han as well forgetting that I was supposed to be in the RX I jumped at him. He swung his crowbar wildly and narrowly missed my right arm. I heard a struggle and knew that I had given Han a small chance to escape and get Dom and the others.

My heart was pounding like crazy. Han could get seriously hurt. I clamped down on the back of the man's neck. He let out a string of curse words and dropped me to the ground. I smirked with pride as I looked up to see tiny teeth marks on his neck. I had a brief glimpse of Han and saw his face a little swollen, but the other man bleeding out of his nose. I tripped the man above me and quickly ran to the Rx. Han saw me and jumped into his Mustang. He peeled out and I followed, throwing their crowbar through the Avenger's windshield as I passed.

What we weren't anticipating was the backup hiding out on the street. Three police cars turned on their sirens and went after us. (yes, they're working for Reyes.) I whipped out my phone and called Han. He answered on the first ring.

"What are we gonna do?"

"We need to split up, ready for a crash course in drifting?"

"NOW Han?" I couldn't believe he was being serious.

"About a quarter mile ahead is a turn, I want you to drift it and fake them out. I can handle the cops, but you have to get this car back to Dom. He told me that earlier today they found another car that Reyes wanted."

"Okay."

"You have to pull the E brake when you go to turn, you have to give it gas while turning into it to lock up the wheels, that car was made for it so you shouldn't have too many problems."

"Gee thanks Han, and good luck."

"Same to you."

Then like that, my drift lesson was over, and I was definitely going to screw this up.

I saw the turn coming up, the cops were getting closer to us. I couldn't let Han down. My knuckles turned white as I sped forward. Then, I was right up on the turn. I ripped the E brake and did what Han told me to do at the last second. My wheels squealed as I felt myself gliding around the corner.

I did it! I'd need a lot more practice, but not bad for a first try. Only one cop car was on my ass now. I drifted down another corner, but he stayed glued to me. I couldn't go to the favela, or the races, or back to Han.

"Looks like I'm boned." I sighed speeding through the quiet slums of Brazil. I tried to stay as far away from the main streets as much as possible. I hope Han's having better luck than I am.

That's when my way out was handed to me. My phone began ringing and I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Alyssa right? It's Jiyong."

"Oh hiii, yeahh, umm…now's not really the best time."

"Yeah, I figured as much, I was just sightseeing and saw the car you just won, with a cop car on your tail. I don't want to know what you did, but if you need a place to go or an extra hand…I'm your man."

"How would you even know where to go now? I'm even lost."

"As weird as this is gonna sound, I'm following the sirens right now."

"Alright, I could use an extra hand."

"Okay, I'm coming up behind the cop."

"What are we gonna do?"

"Go as fast as you can and I'll pull up behind you and block it from getting to you, the worst they can get me for is speeding."

"I can't go home though, there's cops everywhere."

"Go to the motel on San Augusto street, ask for room 103, tell them you're with me. I'll meet ya there as soon as I get this pig in the barn."

I laughed at his eagerness. "Thanks Ji, I'll see you in a bit."

And with that I flew down the street, drifted the nearest corner and lost sight of Jiyong and the cop. I breathed a sigh of relief and called Han. It went to voicemail. "I'm all clear, hope you're alright. Call me back." I hung up. My stomach was in knots, if something happened to Han I'd never forgive myself.

I pulled up to the Motel and hid my car under some low hanging trees. I walked into the lobby and was greeted by a small, cheerful brown woman. She was wrinkled from the sun and her back was slightly bent from strain, but she kept a pleasant smile on her face.

"Hello, I'm here for room 103, I'm a friend of Jiyong's.

She nodded and lead me to his room. She opened the door and then left. I stood in the doorway debating.

**A/N: Im sooo sorry for being late you guys! This summer has been crazy and I've been traveling a lot. Please R&R! I know that in Brazil they speak Portuguese, but I'm too lazy to translate. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy! **


	3. Jiyong

**A/N: There will be Alyssa Han love. Trust me, but this is the fan girl in me For G dragon. And I think it'll be fun. But Han fans Don't worry my brain's cooking something up! :D**

I finally decided to walk into Jiyong's room after about ten minutes of standing there. When I walked in I was greeted with this delicious smell. It smelled like a sweet cologne, almost like candy. The room was a pretty standard hole in the wall. There was a queen bed, with a light green colored carpet, and white- graying wallpaper. There were also a few cheap prints of various flowers by Georgia O' Keefe unevenly placed throughout the room.

A massive suitcase was lying open on his bed. Clothes of random styles and colors were piled up and spilling out of the huge trunk. Near the pillows lay a large pair of Osiris shoes that were a bright blue and white. These weren't usually the type of clothes that I remembered seeing racers wear, but I liked it. It was his own style, and it reminded me of my home in Korea.

I sat in a small chair near the window across from the door and took out my phone. I had a call from Dom. I dialed his number and had to wait four rings.

After what seemed like ten years, Dom answered the phone.

"Where the Hell are you?"

"I'm at my friend Jiyong's motel room, where are you guys? And is Han alright?"

"Who's Jiyong? And yeah, He got here like five minutes ago. He told us what happened. You have to get that car here as soon as it's safe to go out."

"Which is when?"

"Probably in the early hours of the morning, like four o'clock. Cops sleep too. And who is this Jiyong?"

"He's the Asian guy with the Camaro I was talking to when you guys first showed up at the races. He just helped me get away from the cops."

"Oh, I know who you're talking about. He came walking up to us after you and Han left. Seemed like a pretty cool guy, he had a beer with us…and he asked a lot of questions about you."

I flushed bright red when I heard this. "Oh he did?"

"Yeah, he asked if you were 'with' Han and how long you'd been racing and stuff."

My mouth became really dry, and I was nervous that Dom would have said something to scare this guy away. "What did you tell him about me and Han?"

"Well, I told him that as much as we all wish it would happen, Han's a bit older than you and we're all pretty sure he just thinks of you as a member of the family."

"What do you mean 'as much as we wish it would happen'?"

Dom just laughed and sighed. "Nothing squirt. In all seriousness be careful tonight. Don't go outside, and watch this Jiyong guy. I don't know if I trust him."

"I'll be fine. He seems like a nice guy, we'll prolly just stay awake until 4 am playing UNO or something."

He laughed, and I heard shushing in the background.

"What's going on over there Dom?"

"Mia's trying to listen on the police scanner for any mention of you, Han, or Jiyong. Nothing's coming up so this has to be the work of Reyes. I bet they're not even real cops. Thank God you got off the streets. I hope your friend is okay."

My stomach got all nervous again. Han was alright and with the rest of the gang, but where was Jiyong? If something happened to him then it was my fault. I should have hung up on him, or told him that I didn't need his help. I bit my lip.

"I'll call you guys back when I'm getting ready to leave."

"We'll see ya Lyss."

I hung up the phone and looked out the window towards the farthest end of the parking lot where my car was hidden. It was the most perfect hiding spot ever. I had to pat myself on the back for this one. Even when headlights shone on it you couldn't tell it was my car.

That's when I realized that headlights meant someone was pulling in. "I hope it's Jiyong." I said aloud watching as a black Camaro pulled up. That's when he came stumbling out of the car with a plastic bag in his hand. He went…shopping? And he didn't look so good.

I ran to the door when I heard his footsteps on the plush hall carpeting.

"Jiyong!" I yelled as he walked in.

My heart jumped in my throat as I stopped to look at the condition he was in.

He was very pale, and he looked weak. Above his eyebrow was trickling blood, and his hand was poorly wrapped up. He gave me a weak smile and set the bag down on his bed. I ran over and carefully moved all of his clutter so that he could sit down.

"What…What happened to you?"

"I've been better I guess." He said scratching his head trying to downplay the injuries.

"Ji?"

"That wasn't really a cop, he was just posing or something. He shot out my left rear tire. I thought I lost him, but as soon as I got out to check my car he was there."

I opened the bag and saw some butterfly band aids, peroxide, and some hot pockets.

"Hot pockets?"

"Yeah, in case you were hungry or something I don't know." He blushed.

"Well that's very thoughtful Ji. Here, I'll get that." I said swatting his dirty hand away from the cut on his head. I ran to the bathroom and grabbed a towel. I opened the peroxide and dumped some of it into the towel. Then I gently dabbed away all of his dried blood and the cut itself. He hissed in pain.

"That stings! He complained.

"You'll get used to it."

He sat there quietly and stopped wiggling. I took the chance to really look him over up close. He had a very thin face. He was pretty pale, but he had the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen. They were a dark chocolate-olive color and almond shaped. His lips were very full, and currently cringing in pain. He was so beautiful. If I dressed him in makeup he would have made a pretty decent girl weirdly enough.

I forgot that I was staring when I saw his eyes start to crinkle and his mouth turn up.

"Enjoying the view Lyss?"

"Yeah…I mean no…huh?" I felt like such an idiot,. I could feel myself reddening instantly.

"you're not?" He pouted giving me the most adorable puppy face that I have ever seen.

"ohh of course, sorry I space out a lot." I said hurriedly grabbing a butterfly and cinching his cut closed.

"That's better, Now let me look at your hand."

He nodded and held it out to me gingerly. I looked it over. It was pretty raw looking. He must have been fighting pretty hard.

"You didn't buy any bandages for this… got anything I can rip up?"

"Yeah one sec." He stood and moved his arms. Within two seconds His shirt was off. He threw it at me. "Just use this, it's garbage now that there's blood all over it."

I tried to lower my eyes and look away as I fixed his hand up. The contact was too much for us though, and we kept making eye contact and blushing.

"There all better." I said smiling stepping back to admire my handy work.

He smiled too. "Now that I've been taken care of what do you say we tear into these Hot Pockets?" I laughed at the goofy look on his face and nodded. "Let's eat."

We both ate about 4 and were stuffed. We sat there on the ground talking about how we had both ended up here, but I made sure to hide the real reason my family was here.

"I came to race, check out the beaches, get a vacation from home." He said.

"Where is home for you Ji?"

"I thought it was pretty obvious, I'm Korean duh."

"Ohh I see, did you know I came over from Korea this week too?"

"What no way! Why were you in Korea?"

"I've been living in Seoul since I was a teenager, my brother sent me there because…I used to get into trouble racing all the time."

"Seoul?"

"Yeah, it's a great city, what about you?"

"Same, I can't believe we never ran into each other at a race or something."

"I spent a lot of my time in the underground stuff." I can't tell him I was working with the gangsters there, but for some reason I just felt like unveiling everything about me. I've had my guards up for so long, and after everything that happened tonight maybe waiting until I get out of this life isn't realistic. Maybe I can never get out.

The smile never left his face though and he played with the taper in his left ear. "So who's that Han guy you were glued to?"

I blushed at the mention of Han, which is a weird reaction. "I wasn't glued to him, my brother sent Han to pick me up from the airport and take me to the races. They're good friends."

The next question kind of took me off guard.

"Do you like him Lyss?"

I tried to play my answer off as innocent and childish, but I could see him studying me very carefully.

"Of course I like him, he's part of my family."

"Alyssa." He sighed.

I laughed "When I was younger, yes. I liked Han a lot. He reminded me of my own personal Lone Ranger or something. Whenever I got into trouble he was there to pull me out. He says it's because Dom sent him, but sometimes I wonder." I blushed again and turned away.

"Well now you're older, and I was kinda like the Lone Ranger tonight don't you think?"

He had such enthusiasm every time he talked. It was hard not to giggle every time he said something like that seriously. But, he had a point.

"Yeah, I guess tonight you were my hero."

"So you think I got a shot?"

I've never had someone be that straight forward with me. I wanted to crawl away and hide. He was cute, and funny, and alive but if I told him yes, then he would get false hope. If circumstances were different and I wasn't who I was, or if we had met in Korea he would have had the shot of a lifetime.

"hmmm, maybe. But I only date real racers, and I haven't seen you race yet." Yes, good, play it off as a flirty challenge. No feelings hurt this way.

But I wasn't expecting such a happy laugh or look of determination in his eyes.

"Well then Alyssa, looks like sometime before I leave for home you'll have to see me race."  
>"When are you leaving Ji?"<p>

"In like a couple of weeks. So I've got plenty of time."

Time was one thing I was running out of. Tomorrow we were going over job plans and everything. I really wish that he hadn't helped me tonight.

"Yeah, looks like it. Hey, what time is it?" I asked checking my phone. It was 3:00 am. I had an hour until I had to book it without an explanation.

Suddenly, my phone began to vibrate in my palm. I checked the caller ID. It was Han.

"Ji, I'll be right back."

"Alright, I'm gonna go take a shower if you don't mind."

I nodded and walked out of the Motel by my car.

"Okay, I can talk. What's up Han?"

"Have you seen any cops lately?"

"No, I haven't."

"That was a good first drift. They didn't see it coming."

"Yeahh it was pretty awesome." I smiled. Han never complimented my driving.

"Are you staying there tonight?" He sounded concerned.

"Yeah, I think so. It's the only way to be sure that they left the area. I can get the car to the warehouse tomorrow."

"Just be careful."

"Han, were you checking up on me? Are you worried about me?" I laughed as I teased him. Han was never worried. He was the epitome of cool.

"No, I'm just worried that the car is going to get back to Reyes." Convincing as that should have been I could hear the strain in his voice. He was very worried about me. I wonder if it had anything to do with Jiyong. Time to have some fun. :D

"Don't worry Han, I'll get the car back, and Jiyong is here if I need him. Go get some sleep old man." I giggle as I heard him getting ready with a comeback, but I hung up the phone and walked back into the Motel.

Jiyong had a short, white towel wrapped around his waist, hair dripping wet, looking for clothes in his suitcase.

_I should really start listening to people when they tell me things._ I thought forgetting all about Ji and his shower. Well, I'm twenty two, no need to scream. I flushed about ten different shades of red before settling on a nice tomato color. He turned around and mirrored my own color.

"I'll just go.." I mumbled stepping out of the room quickly. But not fast enough. I noticed every muscle and line on his body. I sat there going over that scene while smacking my head against the hallway wall. Jiyong came out, smiling of course, and sat next to me.

"I had a towel on?" he tried to reassure me.  
>"I know, but I should have knocked first."<p>

"Naw, you're fine, if you want to shower, I have extra clothes." Could this guy be any nicer?

"Oh alright, that sounds good." He helped me up and walked over to his suitcase. I quietly shut the door behind me. He threw a bright pink v neck and black basketball shorts at me.

"Enjoy." He said with a laugh.

"Thanks Jiyongg!" I said smiling.

~~Shower Time~~

I stepped out and toweled myself off. I felt much better now.

I tied my hair up in a loose bun and walked out. Jiyong was laying on his bed, in an outfit similar to mine, but with a red shirt on. He had his arms carelessly behind his head and his eyes closed. I waited a second so that I wouldn't disturb or scare him. That's when I heard it.

He was singing. And it was the most gorgeous voice I'd ever heard. It was gruff with sleep, but it was still his voice. He was singing in Korean.

"_it makes me worry_

_Just to know the game it's all the same_

_What, it's this confusing_

_Though you can't trust guys_

_Love can be forever_

_Why do you push and pull_

_Can't act any more honest"_

He cut off midsentence when he opened his eye lazily and saw me standing there. He just smiled and this time sang in English.

"Every time I come close to you

(every time I'm kissing you)

Feels like I'm gonna dream every time

( I get butterflies)"

I sat on the bed by his feet and smiled. "You sing?"

"Yeah, a little bit."

"Why didn't you tell me that? You sound great."

"You never asked." He said sitting up.

"Did you write that yourself?"

He just nodded and stood up. "You're phone rang while you were in the shower. I didn't pick it up, but ya might want to check it.

I grabbed my phone off of the side table and checked. I had 3 text messages from Dom telling me to get over to some warehouse way out in the middle of nowhere now. And that there is a lot of crap I missed being at Ji's for a couple of hours. I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"what's up?" He asked sitting on the floor by my legs.

"I have to go, my brother needs me."

"Now? Its 4 am?"

"Yeah, my family runs on an odd schedule these days."

He sighed and stood up. "Well, you better get going then." For once tonight I didn't see anything playful on his face.

"Yeah, thanks for everything Ji."

"No problem, any time you need anything. Just call me and I'll be there, I probably won't have anything going on now that I'm wounded." He sniffed. At least he was back to goofing around.

"Oh I'll definitely see you again soon. In the meantime I'll try to think of a way to pay you back."

"I'm holding you to that."

I walked over to the door and opened it. Taking one longing look back at Jiyong I sighed. Did I really have to leave now? I was just getting to know him.

"I'll see ya." I whispered.

"You better." He cracked his warm smiled and I shut the door.

Back to business. I had people counting on me. Tons of money to steal, and a new car to race. Life wasn't all bad.

I hopped in the RX and peeled out, hoping Jiyong heard it. I smiled and began to glide over the cracked pavement, keeping my eyes constantly on the scenery in case of a cop or something. But everything seemed quiet and asleep. It was actually really peaceful, and the stars blanketed the sky. I sighed in relief and enjoyed the calm before the storm.

Jiyong flashed in my head and I smiled. Maybe, just maybe we could go back to Korea after this, and I could help his singing career get started, and he could me my Oppa. I smiled. Jiyongie Oppa had a nice ring to it.

Then I shook my head as I ripped the E brake and drifted around the corner. I had a job to do.

The warehouse loomed ahead of me as I coasted to a stop.

Tomorrow everything changed, and we were about to get down to business.

My stomach twisted. I was excited as Hell!

**A/N: It's pretty long, But I couldn't help myself. It's nice to be writing again. Like I said, there's more action and Han to come. I just had to do a Jiyong chapter, he's gonna help move the story along. Hopefully you all like this chapter! Btw Oppa means Boyfriend in Korean. That's what the girls call them. AND, this is Jiyong, or G Dragon 3 **


End file.
